A very fishy story
by KoriCarrigan
Summary: *title may change* when sam, danny, and tucker get stuck near the mysterious Cali Island during a bad storm, unusual things happen to change all of there lives *review plz*! Sequal may come!
1. the crazy begining

**Ok…this is my first fanfiction so plz review…good or bad…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own danny phantom….i just own the plot…**

** CHAPTER 1**

It was now 8:00 pm and Danny, Sam, and Tucker were riding the calm flow of waves that took them farther and farther away from there homes in amity park, California. The farther out they went, the closer they got to Cali Island.

The trio had been friends since they first met in pre school. Samantha( you have to call her Sam or you will be living in the ER) Manson was the only one of the three that was a girl. She had midnight black hair that went a bit above her shoulders, and she had beautiful violet eyes. She was a beautiful sixteen year old. She was an ultra-recyclo vegetarian and she was a goth. She LOATHED the color pink, but that didn't stop her parents from trying to get her to wear fluffy, frilly pink dresses. She is also very rich, but she doesn't go around telling people because she didn't want friends for how loaded she was, but for he true self.

Daniel " Danny" Fenton is one of the other two boys in the group. He was also sixteen years old. His jet black hair and ice blue eyes make him handsom, but is still treated like a loser for hanging with Sam and Tucker, not to mention his crazy family ( a/n: all will be explained in chapter 2). He has a great personality and is a really cool teenager if you get to know him.

Tucker Foley is an African- American boy that is obsessed with two major things: technology and meat. Unlike Sam, he was a full out meat lover and could sniff out about every kind of meat known to man. He was also teased for being a techno- geek. His PDA never leaves his side, not to mention the other six he keeps at home. He was the one operating the tiny motor boat.

The trio were laughing, enjoying the breeze. Before they new it, the brightly shining full moon had replaced the firey sun. Then, their fun was disrupted by a stuttering sound coming from the motor, and the boat stopped.

"what's going on, tuck?" Danny asked the techno geek.

"the engines fried and we ran out of fuel. Plus, its starting to thunder.' Tucker replied.

" guys, we can swim under the water and take shelter in a cave from Cali Island." Sam replied. And with that, she dived in. Danny and Tucker hesitated, but dived in afterward. They followed her all the way until they reached the opening. As the reached the surface of the cave, they took in a big breath. They studied there surroundings as the continued to breathe in as much air as they could. It was a small cave made of rock. A circular pool of water was in the middle of it (what they were swimming in). directly over it was an opening, giving a great view of the night sky. It was a beautiful sight. Tucker climed out of the pool first, followed by Danny. Before Sam could climb out, the moon was in full view as the pool began to bubble. Sam was speechless, especially when she looked up to see a purple moon. She could tell that her friends saw it to from there shocked expressions. As fast as the bubbling water came, it vanished, followed by the moon returning to its natural white.

Sam was so shocked that she couldn't move. The 2 boys pulled her out and by then she went out of her state of shocked. When the storm stopped about a half an hour later, they left the cave and went to the beach about 2 miles away. When they got there, they saw brightly flashing lights.

" this is the California Ocean Patrol. Make your way to the boat." A voice boomed. And so they did.

**Ok. I hope you liked the first chapter. This is not a one shot! Anyway, it gets better as time goes on and for me to continue this story I need: ONE REVIEW. The review could be good or bad….I WILL MENTION U IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! –hope22266**


	2. the discovery

Heyyy… im back for chapter 2… sorry for the wait but I have been sick all week! Anyway..i would like to thank the following ppl for reviewing:

VampireFrootloopsRule

Maheli phantom

Phantom-Stelo

**Thx again! Anyway… on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any thing in this. I only own the plot.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**(Sam's POV) (Saturday)**

"BRINNNNGGGG!" My alarm clock screeched, so I pounded my fist on it to shut it up. It broke**. **_Man, that was the third one this week, oh well. _I thought. I was rich, I could get another one later. I willed myself up and went to brush my hair. I got changed into my usual outfit which consists of my black tank top that ends just above my belly with a purple oval in the middle, a black plaid skirt with green stripes, purple leggings and my favorite black combat boots. I put my hair in a half ponytail with a green scrunchy. I put on a light layer of purple lip stick. As soon as I was done, my phone rang.

"hello?"

"hey Sammy!" it was Danny. He was the only one allowed to call me that. Period. _Its because you love him. _A voice in my head said. I quickly shook the thought off.

" hey Danny!" I replied quickly.

" You wanna come over? Tucks on his way now." Danny replied.

" sure. Be over in a second." I said, and I hung up. His house wasn't far away. It was about a block away. I had told my parents who were packing for there business trip ( the were hardly ever home, always on there business trips so I would be with my grandma. We are close.). I had said goodbye, and headed to his house.

(**30 minutes later, normal pov)**

Danny, Sam and Tucker had decided to watch a movie. They were now making popcorn in the kitchen.

" so what are we watching, guys?" Danny said to the others.

"Paranormal activity?" Sam suggested.

" NO WAY!" tucker replied quickly.

" oh I forgot, tuckers too much of a baby, he'll have nightmares till next year." Sam said, getting a glare from tucker and an explosion of laughter from Danny. After about a minute of arguing over what the should watch, they all agreed with 'Grown ups'. Then, out of no where, the faucet sprang to life and sprayed Sam with ice cold water.

" Danny, TURN IT OFF!" Sam screamed. Danny followed her directions. Sam was drenched head to toe.

" I'm soaking wet! I'm freez-" she started , but suddenly fell down. She went to get up and she saw it. She no longer had a legs. They were replaced with a long, scaley purple tail. She had a purple bikini top on as well. her hair was now completely down, and a bit damp. The boys stared at her, eyes wide, mouths open.

" uh…. Guys…we need to get to my house where no one will bother us, and Danny, please get me a towl." Sam said.

( 10 min later)

After Sam got dry, the went to her house. Her parents didn't care cause they were still packing. Sam was laying on her bed, tucker was sitting on the floor next to her bed on his PDA researching and danny was sitting on the floor, looking out Sam's window.

"so…do you think that whole thing at the island did this to me?" Sam asked.

":yup, according to my PDA, you have to stay away from water now, except for baths and such" tucker said. Sam noticed Danny not talking at all. _He looks so sad.. maybe I should see whats wrong…_ Sam thought.

" why so quiet, danny?" Sam asked. Danny looked over at her.

"because, you wouldn't of become…that…if I would have thought of my powers." Danny said, putting his head in his hands.

turns out, they all forgot about Danny's ghost powers. About two years ago, Sam convinced him to go in his parents ghost portal ( his parents are ghost hunters). Ever since then, whenever a ghost attacks Amity Park, he goes from Danny Fenton to hero Danny Phantom, or to the stupid citizens, evil Inviso-bill. Only tucker and Sam know. When he transforms, two blue rings go up and down his body, transforming his look. He has a black jump suit with white gloves and boots, on his chest a D with a P inside of it, not to mention his snowy white hair and glowing green eyes. He was known as a halfa.

"Its ok, I don't blaim you. Hey, ill be right back. I am bleeding for some reason. Im going to wash it off." She said, heading to the bathroom. Before the two boys could stop her, they heard a loud THUMP and a scream of "DANNY, TUCKER!"

Danny phased tucker through walls until they were in the bathroom. Sam was now sitting in the bath tub, her slimy violet tail hanging out of the tub. Her hair was down again, and her shirt was replaced with a bikini top that matched her tail. Her arms were crossed against her chest, a sign that she wasn't happy.

" ughhh… this is going to take some getting used to, huh?" sam said, laughing slightly.

"guess so" danny replied, and soon they were laughing hysterically. Sam was clutching her stomache, still in fish form. Danny was literally rolling around on the floor laughing and Tucker was clutching the sink, holding on to stay upright. Surprisingly, they laughed for a whole ten minutes.

Then they heard it. They heard the footsteps of Sam's parents growing louder and louder. Danny flew Mermaid Sam and Tucker to Sam's room. Sam tried to dry her tail with her blanket. Danny and Tucker were staring at the door. Her tail became legs seconds before her parents came bursting in.

**I hope you liked it. I want 3 reviews to continue, good or bad. Also, I would like it if you could send me some ideas. I might use them. I will tell you one thing, vlad will have a big part in this story. So include him in your ideas. One last thing, DANNY AND SAM WILL BE TOGETHER BY THE END OF THIS STORY. I PROMISE. Lol… plz review!**


	3. power hour and a strange suprise

Heyy…. Sorry for the wait again….between school and me being sick I don't know what to write, not to mention writers block…I've been writing in my spare time at school soo…thanx to my reviewers, you know who you are… so…. Enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom or anything else mentioned, just the plot!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><strong>"Sammikins, we are getting ready to leave! We will be back in a month!" sam's mom screeched in her peppy high pitched voice. Surprisingly, she left as fast as she came.

"that was close…" sam said, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"ya…you have to be careful…. You don't know when someone could hear or see you!" danny said. But he didn't know how true he was.

Floating outside Sam's window, was none other that Vlad Plasmius. He was the other halfa, or otherwise known as Danny's enemy. He was also the mayor of Amity Park. He snickered to himself, and then headed back to Wisconsin.

**(30 min later**, **with Vlad.)**

Vlad was talking to his cat, Maddie. ( he was obsessed with Danny's Mom)."Maddie, while spying on Daniel and his friends, I actually found out something. Samantha is a mermaid! I could use her against Daniel. We all know he likes her more then a friend. Clueless!. Anyway, Maddie, we could take her away, and do something to make her go against him. NO LONGER WILL I BE KNOWN AS A FRUIT LOOP! MWUHAHAHHAHA!" he laughed evily, causing Maddie to meow loudly. He stopped laughing.

"your right maddie, it will take a while to come up with a plan….I BEGIN NOWWWWWW" He said while running down the stairs to his lab, his voice echoing down with it.

**( back at Sam's house)**

they were like they were earlier, with tucker typing away on her laptop. Sam and danny were…"talking"….(coughcoughflirtingcoughcough) with each other when suddenly tucker jumped up and was fist pumping the air screaming "I FOUND IT I FORND IT!" once he calmed down, tucker explained what he found.

"I found a website all about mermaids! They have important stuff you know…" tucker stated with a grin that ran from ear to ear.

"read away, you techno geek." Sam said to her friend.

" ignoring that…..welll…. it says that mermaids have at least three powers, heating water, controlling water, ang freezing water.." tuck said.

" that explains the exploding faucet." Danny pointed out.

"also…it say's a full moon can make a mermaid do very strange things. That means we have to keep you away from the moon and water on full moons, which is tomorrow. Also, there is a ghost that attacks mermaids, they are called.. 'merhunters'…that stinks for you, danny.." tucker stated. Now danny had to protect the whole town and same especially because of this ghost. He didn't mind though he **loved** spending time with her!

"danny, tucker, come with me, I want to try my powers!" sam said running to the kitchen. she stood a foot away from the faucet.

"ok, I will try controlling water first." She put her palm fcing the faucet, and it turned on. She moved ther hand to face tucker, and the water went to. After a minute, she stopped. Ignoring all of his complaints, she continued.

"now, ill do heating." She said. She maid her way to the soaked teen, and raised her hand. It didn't immediately work, so she started closing her fist. Soon enough, the boy was dry.

"WOW" TUCKER SAID.

"now, for freezing." She turned to the running faucet, and pushed he hand to it without touching it, but with fuul force. Sure enough, it worked.

"this is SOOO COOL!" sam screamed, hugging danny. Both of there faces turned scarlet, and sam let go, muttering a sorry. The faucet , now unfrozen, kept running. Sam held her hand toward it, turning it of. As she looked at the clock, it read 10:30 pm. She had said her good byes and the boys head home ._craziest… day… ever… _she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Well…..plz review….thxxx….i added humor…at least I tried….. bye bye!


	4. Moon Crazies

**Heyy… im back…. I like all the reviews I got…. I am that I got some reviewers that like my story…thx to the reviewers:**

Phantom-Stelo

ForeverHalfa

VampireFrootloopsRule

**They have reviewed on my story but Phantom-Stelo was with me from chapter one with VampireFrootloopsRule. Thx sooo much!**

**On with Zee chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom or anything else. I just own the plot.**

** Chapter 4**

** (sams pov)**

** (1 day later)**

I was just woken up from my stupid alarm clock. I hate that freakin thing. I am NOT a morning person! Anyway, after eating my breakfast, I ran out the door to catch up to Danny and Tucker. Today, we have school.

"hey guys" I said to them.

"hey sam" tucker said. Danny growled.

" stayed up ghost hunting again." I asked. Another growl and a nod.

" oh… sorry danny. We're here!" I said. Standing before us is Casper High. We walk in and our lockers are two hallways down. As we get to our lockers, I hear a squeal.

"DANNY!" A Hispanic voice screeched. Paulina. She is the most popular kid in school. She is such a shallow witch! She has tucker and Danny drooling. _your Danny_ a voice in the back of my head said. Ignoring that..

" what do u want?" I said rather rudely.

"well….i am inviting you guys to my pool party…by the way, im only inviting you guys so Inviso-bill comes…he seems to always come with you guys. You BETTER be there so he comes! See you Friday" she said, then walking away.

"too bad cause we aren't coming.." I said, laughing. We couldn't go because of my little secret.

"come on, Sam. Even though you cant swim because of THAT, we can still go. We are invited to an A-list party!" danny said as I shut my locker.

" im not going! I hate her! She is only using you to see danny phantom." I said back to him.

"come on, please?" he replied, with a sort of puppy dog face. I lasted about 10 seconds.

"fine, ill go but only for about an hour." I said, in defeat.

" thank you! Thank you!" Danny and Tucker screamed. I cant believe I said yes! Ughh…. Curse my soft spot for him. Yeah, even though I am a goth doesn't mean I cant have a soft spot of a friend.

Then, we headed to gym. It was dreadful. I had to endure a half hour of Danny drooling over Paulina in her short shorts. Good thing is, it was dodge ball day. I pegged her in the face. Yeah, I got yelled at. But the good thing is she has a big bruise on the left side of her face. Goth: 1 Witch : 0

After hearing a rant from danny about why pegging her was sooo not cool, we headed to math with Mr. Scott. I'm not going to even talk about it. Lets just say it was 2 periods of boredom. Next, was language arts with Mr. Lancer. Even worse then math. Especially cause the wicked witch was glaring daggers at me. After that, was FINALLY lunch! YIPPE! I got my usual salad, and sat with my two best friends.

**(NORMAL POV)**

"hey guys, how's it goin?" Sam said.

" Nothing really." Tucker said, then stuffing his mouth with the mystery meat of the day.

"same." Danny said, taking a bite out of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. For about 10 minutes, they talked about classes before lunch and just ate their food. Once they were done, they randomly started talking about random stuff.

" so… what are we going to do about the full moon tonight? " Sam asked.

"we could stay at your house. We need to be there to keep you from seeing it." Danny said. Sam agreed.

" I don't wanna know what happens if I see the moon." Sam said, taking a sip of her Snapple.

"ya.. who knows what could happen." Tucker said. About a half an hour later the bell rang. 3 long and boring periods went by. The trio left the school heading to sam's house to hang out.

** ( ABOUT 8:00)**

Danny, Sam, and tucker were down stairs in the basement, watching a movie. Sam noticed they ran out of popcorn.

"hey guys, I'm going to go and make more popcorn." Sam said, going upstairs. Danny and Tucker sat back.

"hey, tuck, what time is it?" Danny asked.

"about 8:00" he replied.

" when does the moon come out?" danny said, relaxed.

" already did." He replied. They looked at each other.

"CRAP!" they said at the same time, running up stairs.

**MEANWHILE**

Sam had just got up stairs. She reached in her cabinet, and got out the popcorn. She put It in the microwave and turned it on. Completely forgetting about the full moon, she looked out the window above her sink. The moon shined in the midnight black sky. She froze. The only thing that was important to her right now was the shiny white moon. Danny and Tucker came running in.

"sam, stop it. TURN AWAY!" Tucker screamed idiotically. Danny slapped him, then ran to Sam.

" Sam, snap out of it, are you ok?" danny asked while shaking sam. She looked at him, questionably.

" why wouldn't I be?" Sam asked, rather cheerfully, and with a smile that showed her pearly white teeth. She then skipped upstairs. Danny stood there, confused.

" was it just me, or is she peppy?" Danny said, then dragging a confused Tucker upstairs.

When they got up stairs, they saw something they thought they would never see. Sam looking at two different pink, fluffy dresses. They both froze. She threw them aside.

" hey, im gonna go get some food. She said, almost as fast as a child hyped up on candy would say. Before she could run past Danny, Danny grabbed her by the waist strongly so she couldn't get passed him. She struggled for a couple of minutes, then gave in with a pout.

"here, tell me what you want and ill make tucker get it." Danny said, dragging her over to the bed to sit down.

"ok. I want sardines. In a can!" she said, with a straight face. Danny froze once again.

" wait. That has a face on it. You don't eat that kind of stuff." Sam got mad.

"I WANT IT!" she screamed like a ten year old, hitting danny on the are. Tucker was watching it questionably. Danny quickly got up, rubbing his arm.

" ok. OK! Tucker , go get her some sardines. Tucker couldn't even believe his ears, but since Sam looked like she will kill you if she didn't get what she wanted, he agreed.

"where is it?" he asked going to the door.

"I DON'T KNOW! Go find it." Danny yelled, making tucker run out of the room.

About ten minutes later, Tucker came in with a can of sardines in his hand. He handed It to her, then backed up. She ripped it open and took a sardine out of it. She then shoveled it in her mouth, along with the rest until the can was empty. She walked over and threw the can into her mini trash can in her room. She then sat back down. Danny and Tucker had disgusted faces. It was a weird and nasty sight to see. She giggled at there faces and ran to the bathroom. She locked the door before they could get over and get in. they pounded on the door when they heard the water run. Danny then remembered something.

"duh.. ghost powers" he said to himself, phasing in. he unlocked the door, letting tucker was in mermaid form, on the floor, sleeping. Danny chuckled, _even though she's been a real pain, she looks cute when she sleeps._ He smiled to himself, then grabbing two towels and handing one to tucker.

" dry her tail." He said, then starting to dry her tail himself. After about 10 minutes, the still couldn't dry her. They gave up. Danny decided to carry her to her bed, in mermaid form. As soon as they laid her down, Danny and Tucker collapsed on the floor, and fell asleep.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Sam woke up, shetching her arms up with a yawn. She couldn't remember anything from last night. She did, however, taste something in her mouth. It tasted very weird. She breathed into her hand and smelt her breath. It smelled like… seafood… _why would my breath smell like seafood? Unless i…_she thought, then her eyes widened and she covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. She didn't look where she was going, so she ended up stepping on tucker and Danny's chests. The sprang awake from there hurting chests. They got up, and headed to the same bathroom Sam was in. As soon as they got in there, they saw her put a mouthful of mouth wash in her mouth and swish rapidly. She spit it out. She then turned to them. Oh, she was MAD.

" explain….what…happened…" she said through gritted teeth. they explained it to her, and she had a look of surprise on her face.

" I..did…THAT?" she screamed. The boys nodded their head, scared.

She looked down.

"im sorry.. I had no control of –" she started, only for her to be shut up by…Danny's finger by her lip. **( a/n: who thought I was gonna say Danny's lips) **

"it wasn't your fault. It was the moons fault. Anyway, that was yesterday, this is today. A whole new day." He said with a smirk. She smiled too.

**WOAH…..longest chapter I have written yet. I hope you liked it. Review.**


	5. the day before with moody discoveries

**Well…enjoy. Btw, this is getting harder to write, cause of the no time after school problem. But I will not let that stop me! Anyway, I would like you to send me a review about what you would like to see at the party and who knows, maybe your idea will get written! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom or anything else. I just own the plot.**

** Chapter 5**

The week went by pretty fast. Other then tests and quizzes, there was nothing else important in school, other than piles and piles of homework. Days go on and the popular people and the other people who were lucky enough to get an invite to Paulina's party were counting down the days until it arrived. It was now Thursday, the day before her party. Everyone invited is in very high spirts, in hope for the best night of there lives, except for one person.

" ARGHH!" Sam said, pounding her fists against a random pillow, very aggravated._ I am tired of seeing Paulina flirting with Danny just to make sure he goes to her party!_ Sam thought, once again punching her pillow. The goth girls thoughts were true. All week, paulina was flirting with Danny non-stop, just to make sure he came to her party so the 'Ghost Boy' was sure to come. She could tell by Paulina's evil smirks towards her after the fact Danny looked hooked on her. It was nauseating.

She then grabbed a piece of toast, then was on her way to school. She met up with Danny and Tucker a minute after.

"hey guys" she said, biting into her half eaten toast. They looked over at her, with big grins. They were about ¾ of the way to school.

"hey!" Danny and Tucker said. She knew what the were about to talk about. Before they opened their mouths, she interrupted.

"not one word about tomorrow, or you will be lucky to live till then." She warned through gritted teeth. They fell silent completely.

After school, they were walking home. Tucker had reached his house, so it was only Danny and Sam.

"so, you are coming, right? Cause I would be sad if you didn't because… you are fun to be around!" Danny said, hoping that last part covered his slip up. She stopped and faced him.

"usually, I would say no, but since you really want to go…" she said, trailing of. She seemed as though she was about to finish her statement when someone crashed into her, sending them both tumbling to the ground. Then came a very familiar screech.

" watch it, goth freak!" Paulina screeched. Sam was very mad now.

" I wasn't moving. YOU ran into ME!" she screamed. As this went on, Danny noticed a nearby fire hydrant shaking. It started out calmly, but gotten rapidly out of control until…

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Paulina screeched as the fire hydrent burst, getting Paulina in a rapidly strong spray of water. By the time the fire hydrent stopped spraying her, sam was bursting out laughing and Danny wastrying to hold his back. She looked like she got stuck in a downpour. All she did was wiped her hair out of her eyes and stormed off. Danny let his laughter out.

" sam (giggle).you ( giggle) shouldn't of (giggle) done that!" he said. They soon stopped laughing and kept on walking until they reached Sam's house, which danny stayed at to hang out.

"danny, the thing is, I didn't try to do it…..it just happened" she said, trying to think about how she did that. A light bulb flashed over Danny's head.

" YOUR EMOTIONS! You were mad when that happened….. your powers are also tied on your emotions!" Danny said, happily. Sam was surprised about how right he was.

" Danny… for a D average student, you are pretty smart." He laughed at first, then was offended. So, he started tickling her. this lasted for hours surprisingly. When they stopped, they were inches were about to kiss when Danny's cell phone rang, he answered the phone, not being able to see Sam's slight disappointment that showed on her face. When he hung up his phone, he turned to her.

" my parents want me home, by sammy!" he said, hugging her and then flying out the door by turning transparent. She sat on her couch, realizing they almost kissed. _Maybe he does like me. Well, off to bed. Tomorrows the party._ She said to herself, going to her room. Little did she know, a certain ghost boy was thinking the same thing.

Well…. next chappie is the pool party, if you did not read the top, READ IT NOW! DO IT OR ILL SICK DANNY ON YOU

**Danny: yah do it now!**

**Me: please, don't help, it'll make them change there minds. So SHUT UP!**

**Danny: (pouts)**

…**Review….**


	6. pool party 1

**Well….. enjoy and review! TWO PARTER ALERT!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! I JUST OWN THE PLOT!**

** Chapter 6**

Today was the day. Today is the pool party. While whoever was invited couldn't wait till 4, Sam Manson was not as joyful. Not only may her secret be exposed, but she had to go to a stuck up popular girls house for it. She knew something bad would happen. She just knew it.

Right now, they were in history, their last period. Well, Danny and Sam were in history. Tucker was in science. Instead of listening to their teacher, they were passing notes. Danny passed his paper to Sam.

( a/n: the bold is the notes.)

**Hey. Can't wait for the party.**

She looked at the note, wrote something down, and passing it back to danny.

**Seriously? I could wait till I was dead. **

Danny laughed, writing something down as well, and passed it back.

**Come on, admit it. Your excited.**

She gave him a funny look, and then wrote something down, passing it back to him.

**Am not.**

**Are to.**

**Am not.**

**Are to.**

**AM NOT!**

**Jeez, you win, Sam. Just don't hurt me!**

By the time she was done reading the note, the bell rang, and they went to their locker. Then, the trio met outside, heading to their own homes. They all went their separate ways.

It was now 3:40, and Sam was ready to go. She was wearing an all-black bikini, instead of her usual 1 piece. She put on short shorts over top of her bikini, and a black tank top with black flip flops . She grabbed a bag with her towel, her cell phone, and a book and went out her door, heading to Danny's house, where they all decided to meet. She knocked on the door, and Jazz, Danny's older sister, let her in. Sam didn't want to invade Danny's privacy, so she just sat in the living room. She was answering her mom's text messages about how she was when Danny and Tucker came down the stairs. Tucker was wearing red trunks and red flip flops, with his usual red beret and glasses. Danny was wearing Green trunks and black flip flops. When she saw them, she put her phone away. They headed out the door.

" Hey Sam, thanks for coming with us, it wouldn't be the same without you." Danny said, suddenly interested in his flip flops. Sam blushed.

"t-thanks." Sam stuttered, looking anywhere but at him. Tucker kept quiet. After about 5 minutes of walking, they were at the party. Even though they were about ten minutes early, you could already hear the screams and laughter from the people at the party. Sam took a big breath and went up the driveway with her friends. Tucker knocked. Not long after, paulina answered.

" where's the ghost boy?" she said, noticing his absence.

" he said he'll be hear in about an hour or two. He has to take care of some business." He explained. She nodded and moved out of the way, letting them in. she just stared at Sam. They all looked around. There were teens practically all over the place. There were even more outside, swimming in her huge underground headed outside. Danny and tucker jumped into the pool while Sam went in a chair as far away as possible and read a book. She was halfway through when Danny and Tucker came over in towls, dripping wet. She got up and stepped away from them.

"watch Where you stand when your drenched." She said. Danny spoke up.

" oh, sorry. We wanted to know if you wanna get some punch with us." She said yes and they headed inside to the punch table. They each grabbed a cup with punch in it. Sam was the first to take a sip. It tasted funny, so she spit in out. The other two looked at her weirdly. She smelled it. It had a strong scent._ Alcohol _she thought. She saw Danny about to take a sip.

"don't." she warned, "its spiked." They threw out the cups with the spiked liquid in it. Then, pranced over queen shallow of the populars pranced over (a/n: paulina if you didn't know) with a big cup of punch in her hand. She threw it at Sam. Paulina laughed as Sam shrieked and ran away. Danny and Tucker followed her into an open room and closed it. Someone who saw the hole thing actually felt bad and headed to the room the three ran into.

Sam was in mermaid form on the floor, the smell of alcohol etched on her skin, crying slightly. Danny was hugging her while tucker was looking for something to dry her off. All heads turned to the door when they see and hear the knob turn. They were all scared, mostly Sam. All eyes laid on the person who entered the door. This person was known as…

**LE GASP! OK, NOW IS TIME TO REVIEW! REVIEW WHO YOU THINK WILL BE AT THE DOOR. IT MAY NOT BE WHO YOU EXCEPT. WHO EVER SAYS THE RIGHT PERSON, GETS A COOKIE! ANYWAY, MAY TAKE TIME TO MAKE THE SECOND PART! Review!**


	7. pool party part 2

HERE YOU GO!

Disclaimer:** Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! I JUST OWN THE PLOT!**

All eyes laid on the person who entered the door. This person was known as… Valerie.

Valerie is an African American girl. Her hair was down and wavy and had blue green eyes. She was wearing a blue one piece under a blue-green cover up. She had never been either of the three friends, and now was rejected from the popular people. Her eyes were as wide as flying saucers, and she put her hand over her mouth. Tucker ran to the door, shut it and locked it.

"y-you a-are.. but how.." she stuttered. Sam sighed.

"yes, I am a mermaid. Sit and I will explain." She said to Valerie, who sat down..

About 10 minutes later, Sam's story was told, Valerie now understood, and Sam was no longer in mermaid form thanks to tucker who found a spare blanket.

" Val, you cant tell anyone. I Know we were never good friends, but I need to be able to trust you with my secret now that you know." Sam said to said girl.

"you can trust me Sam, I wont say a word about it. Hey, maybe we can be best friends." Valerie answered back. They both smiled.

"Sam, Maybe we should leave, we could go to your house." Danny suggested. They all agreed. They all left the room, heading out the door and heading to her house. But Sam was certain she didn't leave the house before she used her powers to make the punch "accidentally" dump all over paulina's dress.

A little while later, after watching 2 movies, Danny, Valerie and Tucker went home. Sam went upstairs, and logged onto her Instant messenger. She saw that danny and Tucker were on, so she started a conversation with them.

**Gothgirl logged on.**

**Dfenton: hey sam.**

**PDAluver: Hey sam.**

**Gothgirl: hey guys. Whats up?**

**Dfenton: nuthin much, just bored.**

**PDAluver: I have to go. Just got the new Doomed and I Gotta Play it!**

**PDAlover logged off.**

**Dfenton: wow, is that the only thing he does?**

**Gothgirl: no, you forgot chugging meat and staring at girls.**

**Dfenton: o yeah, how could I forget?**

**(pause)**

**Dfenton: I gotta go, the box ghost is outside of my window, bye bye Sammy!**

**Gothgirl: bye danny!**

**Dfenton logged off**

**Gothgirl logged off.**

Sam sighed. She turned her computer off and went to her bed and laid down. _Today has been a looooong day. _Sam thought, thinking of today's events. She was sure she could trust Valerie with her secret, but she still had a bad feeling deep in her stomach. She felt as if something bad would happen any moment, any day, anywhere. She shook off the feeling as just a crazy thought, and closed her eyes, falling into a peaceful slumber. Well, she thought it would be a peaceful slumber, but It was ruined by a not so peaceful nightmare.

( italics are now the nightmare)

_ Sam was alone, in her room, listening to music. Out of no where, danny and Tucker appeared. She looked at them weirdly, wondering where they came from. People started appearing out of thin air. Her parents, paulina, Valerie, dash, Vlad. She couldn't help but notice the smirk on Vlads face. She looks around and see's that everybody was looking at her, some with cameras, and making comments that scared her._

"_look at that freak." Paulina._

"_shes so weird." Valerie. _

" _she cant be my daughter, shes a mutant." Her mother. Her father agreed._

"_I don't want a fish for a friend." Tucker. _

" _I would never love a freak like her." Danny. Danny said that. As tears formed in her eyes, she noticed that she was in mermaid form._

_The scene changed, now she was in a room, a science lab. She saw herself in mermaid form, lying on a table. Two docters came in with pointy knives and went over to her. Even though the sceen changed before she saw what happened, she knew they made her a test subject. She now saw Danny with paulina._

" _why did you even hang out with her?" Paulina asked. Danny shrugged._

"_I don't know, but know I see how much of a freak she is." Danny said. Then, the two kissed. It started out soft, but got rougher and rougher._

She woke up screaming. She was crying and breathing heavily. She sat there for 5 minutes before she relaxed and fell back asleep, this time, not having a nightmare. She slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

After many days of search in the ghost zone, a certain older halfa stood before a tall ghost with seaweed hair and water arms. She was known as acqua fantasma, Italian for water ghost. Her sole purpose to capture mermaids, since she was once one of them, too. One day, they put her to death for letting humans know where they lived, and ever since swore to get revenge on them. The halfa laughed.

"you shall help me with a problem I have. It's a win-win situation. You get rid of the girl, and the boy will be mine." The halfa Known as Vlad stated. The ghost had a evil grin on her face.

"just give me the information on this girl, and I will do what I can. This girl will be out of your way shortly." Acqua fantasma said with a deep, eerie voice. Vlad handed her a paper with a picture of Sam attached to it. The paper read:

**SAMANTHA MANSON**

**Hair color: black**

**Eye color: violet**

**Height: 5'4**

**Age: 16**

**Parents: Jeremy & Pamela Manson **

**Siblings: Only Child**

**Friends: Daniel Fenton & Tucker Foley**

**House type: mansion **

**Eating type: ultra recyclo vegetarian**

Personality: Goth  
>Extra info: fights ghosts with Daniel and Tucker, is now half mermaid.<p>

Acqua Fantasma read over the paper, then handed back the paper.

" Trust me, she will be out of your way soon." She said and then flew through the wall. Vlad laughed menacingly.

"soon, Daniel, you will be my apprentice once that girl is out of the way. You'll see!" he said, shouting into the air, his voice echoing off the walls of his mansion.

**ok, that was the second part of the pool party. Please review!**

**HAPPY COLUMBUS DAY!**


	8. attack

Here you go…

Disclaimer:**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! I JUST OWN THE PLOT! I do not own any songs used!**

**Chapter 8**

Sam woke up, the sound of banging attacking her ears. Today was a Saturday so there was no school today. She looked at her clock and it read 12:00. she got up and looked for the source of the banging, while trying to shake of the tiredness. She heard the banging again, and it was coming from the window. She walked over to the window and opened it. Danny was holding a mad looking Tucker by the right arm. Once they flew in, Danny dropped tucker on the floor as Sam closed the window. She yawned and sat down on her bed.

"hey, guys." Sam said sleepily.

" someone is a sleepy head. We've been out there for Ten minutes! I thought my arm was gonna come off!" tucker screamed. Sam looked at him.

"sorry, long night. No sleep" Sam said, wiping her eyes again. Danny walked over to her, sat on her bead, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"are you ok, sam?" Danny asked, looking worried. She nodded her head.

" fine, fine. Im perfectly-" she started, but got interrupted by a yawn. She stood up.

" ill be right back." She said, heading to the bathroom. She saw her reflection in the mirror. She was a bit paler than normal, with dark circles under her eyes. Her hair was a mess. She brushed her hair, and then looked at her reflection once again. She looked good for someone who was woken up from a very scary nightmare followed by many others of the same kind of stuff. She walked out of the bathroom, sitting in her black bean bag chair.

"sorry, just very tired. Nightmares." She said.

"ugh, I don't want ot no what you would have in your nightmare. It may scar me for life" tucker said. Sam threw a book at him, hitting him in the back of the head. He screamed, but the other two laughed.

They were now just sitting there, bored. Tucker was on his PDA. Danny was playing with a random yo yo on her bean bag chair. Sam was laying on her bed, head hanging over the bed, bored. She got an idea.

"hey guys, how about we listen to some music?" Sam suggested. The boys nodded, so Sam went and put her ipod on the speakers, and putting it on shuffle and pressing play.

First, someone like you came on. When she heard the lyrics come on, she automatically thought of Danny.

_I__heard__that__you__settled__down  
>That<em>_you__found__a__girl__and__you're__married__now.  
>I<em>_heard__that__your__dreams__came__true.  
>Guess<em>_she__gave__you__things__I__didn't__give__to__you._

_Old__friend,__why__are__you__so__shy?  
>Ain't<em>_like__you__to__hold__back__or__hide__from__the__light._

_I__hate__to__turn__up__out__of__the__blue__uninvited  
>But<em>_I__couldn't__stay__away,__I__couldn't__fight__it.  
>I<em>_had__hoped__you'd__see__my__face__and__that__you'd__be__reminded  
>That<em>_for__me__it__isn't__over._

_Never__mind,__I'll__find__someone__like__you  
>I<em>_wish__nothing__but__the__best__for__you__too  
>Don't<em>_forget__me,__I__beg  
>I<em>_remember__you__said,  
>"Sometimes<em>_it__lasts__in__love__but__sometimes__it__hurts__instead,  
>Sometimes<em>_it__lasts__in__love__but__sometimes__it__hurts__instead,"  
>Yeah<em>. 

She immediately turned it off with a blush, getting confused looks by the boys, so she turned on the next song. _o__brother,__another__song__that__reminds__me__about__Danny_ Sam thought, as the music for 'your love is my drug' by ke$ha came on.

_Maybe I need some rehab,  
>Or maybe just need some sleep<br>I've got a sick obsession,  
>I'm seeing it in my dreams<em>

_I'm looking down every alley,  
>I'm making those desperate calls<br>Im staying up all night hoping,  
>Hit my head against the walls<em>

_What you've got boy is hard to find  
>Think about it all about it all the time<br>I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
>I just cant get you off my mind<em>

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<br>I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<em>

She turned off the song once again, her face as red as a tomato as the thought of Danny and her popped up in her head.

"sorry, I wanted to hear another song." Sam lied, but when the song started playing, she basically jumped onto her bed and started singing to the song. ( Raise Your Glass)

Sam:_ Right, right, turn off the lights  
>We're gonna lose our minds tonight<br>What's the deal, yo?  
>I love when it's all too much<br>5 a.m. turn the radio up  
>Where's the rock 'n roll?<em>

_Party crasher, panty snatcher  
>Call me up if you're a gangsta<br>Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
>Why so serious?<em>

by this time, Danny and Tucker had there mouth gaped open. They had no clue how good Sam could sing. She sounded like a professional.

Sam: _So raise your glass if you are wrong  
>In all the right ways, all my underdogs<br>We will never be, never be anything but loud  
>And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<br>Won't you come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass!<br>Just come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass!<em>

_Slam, slam, oh hot dang  
>What part of a party don't you understand?<br>Wish you'd just freak out  
>(Freak out already)<br>Can't stop, coming in hot  
>I should be locked up right on the spot<br>It's so on right now  
>(It's so f'in on right now)<em>

_Party crasher, panty snatcher  
>Call me up if you're a gangsta<br>Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
>Why so serious?<br>_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong  
>In all the right ways, all my underdogs<br>We will never be, never be anything but loud  
>And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<br>Won't you come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass!<br>Just come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass!<br>Won't you come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass!<br>Just come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass!<em>

_Oh s***! My glass is empty  
>That sucks!<em>

_So if you're too school for cool  
>And you're treated like a fool<br>(You're treated like a fool)  
>You can choose to let it go<br>We can always, we can always party on our own_

_So raise your (oh, f**k)  
>So raise your glass if you are wrong<br>In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
>We will never be, never be anything but loud<br>And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong  
>In all the right ways, all my underdogs<br>We will never be, never be anything but loud  
>And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<br>Won't you come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass!<br>Just come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass!<br>Won't you come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass for me!<br>Just come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass for me! <em>

She finished, jumping of the bed, as she let the next song, we r who we r, play on as she noticed the faces Danny and Tucker were wearing. She turned, blushing when she heard it. She heard clapping. She turned to see the boys smiling and clapping. She went along with it and bowed. They all laughed. That's when it happened.

Out of no where, a ghost came out of hiding at the same time danny's ghost sense went off. The ghost was green, with a tail that was like danny's but more of a mermaid-ish. Her hair was like seaweed and her eyes were a mesmerizing green haze. She grabbed Sam, causing her to turn mermaid in her hands. Her body was like water. Sam screamed as Danny went ghost. He zapped her with a ghost ray, causing her to drop Sam, and luckily tucker caught the mermaid. She was out cold some how, he assumed that it was one of the ghosts power. The ghost growled, as Danny started Questioning her.

"what do you want with Sam. WHO ARE YOU?" he screamed.

" I am _Acqua Fantasma_, the best mermaid hunter of all time! I was betrayed by them, so I will take my revenge, also, I was sent to do a job, and I will do it!" she screamed. Danny punched her.

"WHO SENT YOU?" Danny screamed back. Her eyes glowed green.

"I was sent by a man of Vlad Masters, to get rid of a problem." She sneered. Danny got even madder. Before he could do anything, though, she turned into water, and sunk through his hands. The room was filled with silence, except for a eerie voice that said " until next time, _miei cari"_

_**ok,****if****you****do****not****know****what**miei cari **means,****it****means****my****dear****in****italian.****Sorry,****i****just****had****to****add****it.****Please****review****for****me,****and****sent****me****ideas.****Sad****to****say,****but****this****story****is****almost****at****its****end.****WELL****REVIEW!**_


	9. the aftermath and the park

Hey….. well here is chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! I JUST OWN THE PLOT!**

** Chapter 9**

Sam slowly opened her eyes, just to find herself on her bed. Tucker was on his PDA as usual and Danny wasn't there. She slowly sat up and rubbed her head.

"ughh… what happened?" she said to the techno geek. Her looked at her.

"its good to see that you are awake. You were attacked by this ghost named Acqua Fantasma, and you were knocked out for about 2 hours now."

She was very surprised, but she had other things on her mind. She was about to ask about Danny but Tucker interrupted her.

"Box Ghost" he said, not even looking away from his device held in his hand. A silence filled the room until Danny phased into the room and turned into Fenton.

"jeez, why cant that ghost just stay in the Ghost zone? He is such a-" Danny noticed Sam looking at him.

"oh, your awake. We were worried." He said, coming over to her.

" did tucker tell you what happened?" he asked. She nodded.

"yeah, but why would that ghost attack me. Yeah, she was a water ghost which meant she would want to hunt me, but why now?" sje asked. Danny looked straight into her violet eyes.

" Because Vlad sent her. He wanted to get you out of the way to get to me. Even the Ghost confirmed it." He said to the goth. She looked down.

"oh…" he pushed up her chin till she was looking him straight into his eyes.

" I wont let anything happen to you. Nothing will change that." He said seriously. She nodded and looked away, she didn't want him to see the blush form on her face. Once she felt the heat cease to exist on her face, she turned to him and hugged him.

"Thanks, Danny. Just don't do anything stupid for me. Then I would never forgive myself." After she said that she pulled away letting him see the seriousness In her eyes. He nodded, and then leaned in so close that she could feel the heat from his body radiating off of his skin on her hear. Her breath caught in her breath because of the sudden erge to kiss the boy sensless. She felt as though he was teasing her as he said " no promises."

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

That day, they had decided to take a walk in the park. They had decided to do that so they could release some of the stress of that week.

"so, that water ghost is working for Vlad?" Sam asked. The boys nodded.

"we don't know why though. He is such an idiot." Tucker said.

"and a fruit loop." Danny added. The three nodded in agreement. A silence took over. Finally, Sam interrupted it.

"so.. Do you think she will attack again?" Sam asked. Danny shrugged, turning to face her.

"I don't know, but I do know I wont let anything happen to you." Danny said with a lopsided grin. Sam chuckled to herself and looked away. That's what she had loved about him. His smile, his personality, and his caring about her.

" well, at least everything is great now." Tucker stated. He noticed the way they were looking at eatch other and grinned. Hey, I'll be Right back." He said, running in the opposite direction, leaving the two alone.

"hey." Danny said stupidly. Sam rolled her eyes and smiled.

"lets go to the swings!" Sam said, pulling him along over to the swings.

"ok." Danny said, being pulled. They then sat on the swings and started swinging.

"S, how are you? You took quite a bad fall" Danny said, looking over at Sam with his famous lopsided grin. She gave him a smile.

"I'm fine. I just don't remember what happened, only Vaguely." Sam said.

"oh." Danny replied. He looked like something was bothering him.

"Hey, are you ok?" Sam said, slowing her swing down. Danny followed.

"I just cant help feeling as though this who thing is my fault." Danny said. Sam looked deeply into his eyes.

"Danny…" she started. She looked down.

"it isn't your fault. I accually think this is a blessing. I mean, I went from being a boring old Goth to a awesome swimmer!" Sam said. She looked back up and into Danny's big blue eyes. He smiled.

'I guess your right.." he said, trailing off. They both found themselves coming closer, closing there eyes. They got closer…and closer…and closer. Their lips were about to touch when a voice made them come to a halt.

"my, my Daniel. Finally going to kiss miss Samantha?"

**I know a short chapter…. Crys but ive been very busy. If you want a sequal, just review and tell me. There will be about one more chapter after this one. The ultimate fight scene. Also, there will be a cliffhanger next chapter, so if you want me to continue I will have something to go off of! Lol and I will try to make the next chapter longer!**


	10. the ultimate fight and Raine?

This is the final chapter! If you want this to have a sequal, then Tell ME VIA REVIEW! IF I GET 5 REQUESTS,I WILL CONTINUE! YAYYY! ANYWAY ON WITH ZEE CHAPTER!

BTW: I am working with **VampireFrootLoopsRule to make a story! It will be out soon!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! I JUST OWN THE PLOT!**

**Chapter 10**

"my, my Daniel. Finally going to kiss miss Samantha?"

The two teens pulled apart, there eyes coming up to see a smirking Vlad Plasmuis. Danny's Expression changed to mad as he stood up, turning into Phantom and getting in front of Sam protectively.

"I WONT LET YOU TAKE SAM!" he screamed, lighting up ecto balls. Vlad chuckled.

"do you really think I am here to take your girlfriend?" Danny smiled.

"Yes, actually I did think so. That's why I wont let you." HE said, turning to said girl, trying to have her get the message. Oh, she got it. It hit the goth like a rock. He loved her. More importantly, he loved her _back._ She smiled. He smiled once he knew she had gotten his message. He turned back to plasmuis.

"Then, if you don't want MY Sammy, who Do you Want?" Danny asked, accually rather demanded. Vlad smirked.

" I Don't want to TAKE her, But get RID of her." VLAD said, as he flew past Danny, grabbing Sam as he flew by. As scared as she really was, she still didn't scream. She WAS goth after all.

"LET ME GO FRUIT LOOP!" She screamed, trying to get his arm off of her waist. She felt uncomfortable since his arm as very low on her wanted to scream 'PERVERT' so bad, but it would probably make him more angry. She saw Danny close behind her. She felt Vlad's chuckle, since she was basically against the old man's chest.

" he actually thinks he can save you." He said, looking at the girl in his hands.

They both noticed the ectoplasm balls getting hurled in every direction.

" any last words?'" he said. They girl looked up with a smile, but not a normal smile, a devilish smile.

"now that you mentioned it.." she said, then spitting in his face. It went in his eyes and he screamed in pain. He let go of the girl. Sam let go of her goth thoughts and screamed. Who wouldn't scream if you were falling to your death? She closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. She felt the warmth of her crush radiate of his body, so she snuggled into him. She then looked up at him.

" Danny…" she started. HE looked at the beauty In his arms.

"yes?"

" I have to tell you something, but I don't know how… well, you could say no but-" She was interrupted by a soft warmth of Danny's lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as it was full of the emotions that they have been building up, finally coming out in this kiss. They broke apart as they reached the ground. They heard clapping.

" ahhh… finally, but it is a shame that that kiss will be your last." Vlad said, running up to Sam. He was about to reach her when Danny attacked him with ecto blasts. They engaged into a fight.

Tucker came running over to Sam.

"are you ok. I saw the whole thing but I was too slow to get here." Tucker said, completely out of breath. Sam laughed at him.

"so you saw the kiss?" Tuckers eyes widened.

"YOU KISSED? I MISSED IT? O well! I have bets to collect tomorrow." Tucker said, doing a dance at the end. Sam rolled her eyes. She looked at the fight. Danny was equally matched with Vlad, and Vlad seemed to be losing. Only a little more would do it. Danny went closer to them.

"COVER YOUR EARS! IM GONNA DO THE GHOSTLY WAIL!" he screamed, turning around, and as the two teens covered their ears, he did it. After it, Danny flew down and turned into Fenton, clearly exausted. Once the fog cleared, it showed Vlad as though he hadn't been hit by the wail at all.

"Danny, you must have missed!" Tucker yelled. They were all scared as he approached them.

"Say goodbye!" he said, charging up a weaker ectoblast then before, and was about to shoot it when he was hit by a light blue ball of screamed in agony and disappeared after saying " this ISNT THE LAST OF ME!" the three teens looked over at the person who basically saved Sam's life. It was a girl, she was the same height as Sam and looked her age, too. She had blond Hair with blue highlights and went down to her midback, with violet eyes with a hint of blue in them, almost like Sam. The girls fingers were glowing blue, and the rest of her hands were covered with black fingerless gloves that ended at her wrists. She had on a black shirt with silver lines all around, and it showed off her stomach. She wore black leggings with rips in it, and black boots. She had on a black choker. In general, she kinda looked like Sam, with her personality.

" who are you?" Sam asked, noticing their similarities. The girl started walking to them, her fingers not glowing anymore. She looked at Sam.

"my name is Raine Manson and-" Sams eyes weny wide and so did the guys. Raine smirked.

"s-so that means.." she trailed off"

" yes Sam… I am your Twin sister!"

**THE****END!**

**That's the end! I had so much fun with this, and I am soo happy with all of the reviews I got! I am working with another person on a story now, and I am also waiting to see if anyone wants a sequal. SO….. IF YOU WANT A SEQUAL, REVIEW! REVIEW ANYWAY, EVEN IF YOU DON'T WANT A SEQUAL!**


End file.
